


Chuck versus the Guitar

by KWalkerSolo



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Beaches, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guitars, Humor, Lies, Love, Romance, Sex, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWalkerSolo/pseuds/KWalkerSolo
Summary: This is my alternative take on what happened in Season 2 Episode 16: Chuck Versus the Lethal Weapon. This takes place before the end of the episode after Sarah talks to Cole but before Sarah and Chuck talk in the courtyard.Includes beach talks, guitar and a different life to Chuck that you could not picture





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy. This is going to be something that I just thought at the top of my head. It's for the Chuck universe. So if there are any Chuck fans out there...Wait of course you are a fan. You're reading this anyway. *Bringing back the awkward laugh*. Anyway back to what I was saying feel free to Read/Comment/Kudos whatever you like. I hope you enjoy this and remember thoughts will be in italics and flashbacks will be in bold and italics. This is my take on what could have happened in season 2 episode 16. It's not going to be the same but I will use some stuff from there. This also all I have so far, slowly but surely I'm updating this fic also its going to have a lot of chapters rather than just the one shot it was supposed to be
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Chuck and its universe and I only own the storyline. and I also don't own half of the song I'm going to use in future chapters and most of the other songs I DO NOT own it.

_**Chuck's P.O.V** _

_I just... I need to get away, I can't deal with this anymore. But where can I go? Where can I just be alone, I'm going to remove my watch and leave it here in my room. I'll have my phone if they need me. I think I need to grab my guitar also._ I go to closet and start digging around, trying to get to the back where I keep my acoustic guitar which I've had for years. No one knows I play besides Ellie, Awesome and Morgan, and a few other random people at the bars and I haven't played since I uploaded the intersect, which brought Sarah and Casey into my life. I don't think they even knew I could actually play the guitar. I can even say that my singing is really good, not to be conceited about it, but that's what I know from what people told me. But I probably sound rusty seeing as though, I haven't sung in two years, well I mean properly, shower singing does not count.

Maybe I can go to the beach, looking out into to the ocean, hearing the birds in the distance, my feet buried in the sand and the smell of everything, helps to calm me. _I'm sure this will help me think and sort out my feelings._ I'm still wearing my uniform, Damn too late to change now. I redo my tie, grab my leather jacket from my closet and lace up my Chucks. I also take off my watch and leave it on the bed. Lucky both Ellie and Awesome are working the night shift at the hospital so I don't need to send them a message. I grab my car keys and the keys for 'Casa Bartowski,' which is attached to it and head out the front door. Despite having removed the cast that I had on my leg earlier. I still am limping a bit. I had told Ellie that having the cast on is a bit ridiculous and she reluctantly removed it for me. I go to the car park and unlock my car, put the guitar in the boot and jump into the and start driving to the beach.

You're probably wondering why I am doing this... Let's start from the beginning shall I?

You see when I was little, the other thing I was fascinated with besides technology. Yes still a Nerd, always have been. Back to what I was saying the other thing I was fascinated with was the guitar. And then the whole thing with my parents leaving El and I when we were small happened. My mom left first when I was nine, and my dad became distant and was never really here, before he eventually left us too. That's why every year El and I celebrate Mother's Day in October, because its the anniversary of the day our mom left us and we had to learn to take care of ourselves. I never really got the chance to ask them for a guitar before this all happened. Something I wish I did do.

Some years later when El started med school, met Awesome her fiancé, real name Devon and I was in high school still. We were walking around in the mall, when I spotted the music shop and I had dragged Ellie over to go look at the guitars and I guess she noticed how fascinated I was with it, that a few weeks later for my birthday she bought the acoustic guitar with the full kit included. That was one of the best gifts I could ever receive and it made me cry a little because El knows that I never asked for much things yet she still took care of me and got me what I had wanted. She become my mother as well as being my big sister and for that I'm truly grateful for. I love her so much.

It didn't take me long before I learnt how to play, seeing as how easy playing and learning chords came to me I learnt as many songs as I could and even started singing. The first time I sang and played in public was at the bar with El and Awesome as well as Morgan and I guess I was good because of the round of applause and whistles throughout the room. But hey those people could have been drunk. I never did sing for anyone after that, well except for when I was in Stanford and at one of the frat parties because the bands lead singer was late. But yeah besides that I never sang in public, mostly because I was shy.

Once again I hit the low point in my life, that was the whole incident that ended up with my "buddy" Bryce getting me kicked out of Stanford, ,my girlfriend dumping me and then sleeping with Bryce. Which totally left me heartbroken and lost, until one day, late at night, I couldn't handle myself. I never felt so overcome and messed up with emotions in my entire life, so I ran. I took my guitar and went to the beach, where I sat there in the most random spot far away from the noise, far away from people,so it was very secluded and I sat there and started playing the guitar and then I started singing along and eventually just poured my heart into it and lost track of time. It was then I realized that I can write songs, and that it was almost sunrise. I also realized while I was watching the sunrise, that for once I was calm and it felt that I relieved myself, and my thoughts were sorted out rather than jumbled like before. But that's another

I sent El, a message, so that she wouldn't be worried and stayed there until the sun was high up in the sky and the birds were chirping and flying around. It was so tranquil like I needed this to happen. From then onwards whenever I was upset, frustrated, confused and just needed to sort my feelings, I would grab my guitar and head to the beach to play usually either near sunrise or sunset when it was busy. I never told anyone besides Ellie and Awesome, cause they used to worry, where I used to go because I didn't want anyone to bother me. It was and still is the only time where I put off my phone and not use any modern technology besides the car to get there.

Now back to today. It has been... one of the longest weeks of my life. I managed to screw up greatly and hurt my ankle as well as shoot Busgang in the leg. The person who told me about Orion, the person who can get this damn intersect out of my head. I need to start searching for Orion, he's the only person who can help me now.

By the time I came out of my thoughts I saw that I was already at the beach and it was already night time. I send El a quick message, letting her know that I'm at the beach but I know she won't reply now because she's on call. I switch my phone on silent and place it deep into my front pocket so that I won't pull it out again, so that I won't check any messages and ignore a lot of phone calls. I park my car in the parking lot, switch of the engine and I step out of it. A swift of cold wind hits me and afterwards I could feel the chill in the air that made me get goose bumps all over. I put my leather jacket that was on the front seat on and I get my guitar from the boot and finally lock the car and start walking to the secluded spot of mine that I found.

Now I know what you're thinking. _Chuck! Why are you still wearing your "Chucks" Why didn't you take them off they're going to get dirty and have sand in them._ Well the reason I haven't taken them off just yet, is because I only actually take them off once I'm comfortable and relaxed. I'll end up taking them off sooner rather than later today, tonight, tomorrow? I don't know it's late and I'm so frustrated that I can't think properly anymore.

I sat down on the sand and place the guitar on the ground next to me. I cross my legs and stare out at the ocean. In the distance, I can see the moon reflecting on to the ocean and the stars high up in the sky like mirror images , shining brightly, like it's meant to give me a sense of hope, a sense that things will get better over time and that I should carry on and not give up. I'm not sitting far away from the surf, I'm close enough to the part where if I had to write a message in the sand, you'll be able to see it clearly and for it to not be washed away. But far enough so that I'm not sitting on the wet part of the sand. sometimes I think that this could be the perfect spot, where the ocean meets the beach sand, but that could just be me.

Ah that brings me back to the reason why I'm here. Sarah... The girl, who saved my life countless of times. Who is one of my handlers from the CIA, the one who makes me jealous whenever she has to do seduction missions or flirt with other guys. The one, who has kept me up a countless of times in the night. The girl who is now always in my dreams and sometimes nightmares. The girl who has the most striking blue eyes and long but not to long blonde hair that cascades gently down her back. The girl who I don't know much about yet but I truly want to. The girl I want to have a relationship with. The girl I love... _Wait Love?! I love Sarah? Oh My God I Love Sarah... Wow I didn't think I would admit that so soon. I... Wha.. what do I do now? I know she doesn't love me back. Stupid CIA/NSA rules. I can't even have a relationship with her and every time try to show her my true feelings, I always get shot down or ignored. She doesn't realize that I do actually like her despite her past. I don't even need to know about her past, because I know her now. I know that despite her hard ass exterior that she gives off when we're on missions, I know that when she's alone with my family and I. There's a real girl behind all that façade._

I pick up my guitar and place it on my lap. You see my guitar is not a standard brown one it's a midnight blue and black colour. and I start to play a random melody. It's been a while, if you were a professional you'd be able to tell. Soon after I get used to playing again and I switch the chords to **_"Don't Look Back In Anger - Oasis"_** one of the first songs I properly learnt. This was the first song I played after the whole Stanford incident, some of it spoke to me at the time I start playing the opening melody to it and even though this tune is meant for the electric guitar. I managed to make it work with an acoustic guitar.

_**(Bold and italics - Chuck singing)** _

**[VERSE 1:]**

_**Slip inside the eye of your mind  
**_ __ **Don't you know, you might find**  
A better place to play?  
You said that you've never been  
But all the things that you've seen  
They slowly fade away

**[PRE-CHORUS:]**

_**So I start a revolution from my bed  
**_ _ **Cause you said the brains I had went to my head  
Step outside summertime's in bloom  
Stand beside that fireplace **___**Take that look from off your face**  
Cause you ain't ever gonna burn my heart out

**[CHORUS:]**

__**And so Sally, can wait**  
She's knows it's too late as we're walking on by  
Her soul slides away  
But don't look back in anger  
__**I heard you say**

**[VERSE 2:]**

__**Take me to the place where you go**  
Where nobody knows if it's night or da:  
Please don't put your life in the hands  
Of a rock n roll band  
Who'll throw it all away

**[PRE-CHORUS:]**

_**So I start a revolution from my bed**_ ** _Cause you said the brains I had went to my head  
Step outside summertime's in bloom  
Stand beside that fireplace _**__**Take that look from off your face**  
Cause you ain't ever gonna burn my heart out.

**[CHORUS:]**

__**And so Sally, can wait**  
She's knows it's too late as we're walking on by  
My soul slides away  
But don't look back in anger  
__**I heard you say**

**[CHORUS:]**

__**And so Sally, can wait**  
She's knows it's too late as we're walking on by  
Her soul slides away  
But don't look back in anger  
__**I heard you say**

__**And so Sally, can wait**  
She's knows it's too late as we're walking on by  
My soul slides away  
But don't look back in anger  
__**I heard you say**

**[OUTRO:]**

_**At least not today...** _

This song brought back a lot of unwanted memories, but after I learnt this song, I always use it to warm up my voice. I mean come on who doesn't love ' _Oasis'_. It has always been my favourite to play, the only hard part now is figuring out what to play next.

Once again I'm lost in my thoughts and these few lines end up sticking in my head " _who will love you? Who will fight? Who will fall far behind?"_ I realised that these are the last lines to ' ** _Skinny Love - Bon Iver'_** immediately I switch the chords to it and start playing the intro

**[VERSE 1:]**

****_Come on skinny love, just last the year  
_ ****_Pour a little salt, we were never here  
_ **_My, My, My, My, My, My, My  
_ ** ****_Staring at the sink of crushed blood and veneer_

_**Tell my love to**_ **wreck** ** _it all  
_** ** _Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
_** ** _My, My, My, My, My, My, My  
_** **** _Right in this moment, this orders tall_

**[CHORUS:]**

__**And I told you to be patient  
** __**And I told you to be fine  
** _**And I told you to be balanced  
** _ __**And I told you to be kind**

__**And in the morning I'll be with you  
** __**But it will be a different kind  
** _**And I'll be holding all the tickets  
** _ __**And you'll be holding all the fines**

I think back to the day when Sarah and I were sitting in the courtyard... It was the week that Bryce came back and we had that mission that ended with Sarah saving my life but ended up in hospital then Casey coming to rescue us from the train station after meeting up and me being held hostage. I had wanted to speak to her before dinner with El and Awesome. So I sat in the courtyard waiting for her and I was mentally preparing what I had wanted to say. When I heard her greet me, I put on a brave face and started speaking. It was so cute when we both said 'Look' together and that little laugh we shared afterwards.

And how she let me go first. I shouldn't have went first, I should have listened to what she had to say before I spoke. I messed up then and I messed up after and I sure as he'll messed up now. I still remember what I had told her.

_"Look we both know how I feel about you so I'm just gonna shoot straight. Sarah you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. You're beautiful, smart, you laugh at all my stupid little jokes and you have this horrible little habit of constantly saving my life..."_

I remember see that little smile on her face, and that cute little giggle she gave when I was describing her. She looked so beautiful and I...

_"The truth is you're all I ever wanted and more and these last few days all I could t_ _hink about is our future together about what..what it's going to be like once I finally get the Intersect out of my head, about how we'll finally be together for real, no fake relationship, no covers, no lies..."_

She still had that little smile on her face and when I was looking directly into her beautiful, striking blue eyes that were shining under the courtyard lights and the pale moonlight. That's another thing I noticed. She was facing me and She didn't look away, she was either staring into my eyes or looking at face but she did not look away. It was like she was giving me her full attention, like she actually wanted to her what I was going to say, listening intently, soaking up my words...

_"But the more I think about it, the more I realize that you and I can never have a future together..."_

She had broke her gaze from my eyes, and I instantly regretted what I had said but in the spur of the moment I could not stop my babbling mouth and I couldn't bear to look at her anymore...

_"I fooled myself into thinking we could but the truth is, we can't because even if we could have a relationship it would never really be real..."_

I ended up looking back at her, finding her gaze on me how her eyes weren't shining much anymore.

_"I'd still never know anything about you, your real name, your hometown, your first love and I want more than that. I want to be able to call at the end of a bad day and uh and tell you about something funny that Morgan did and not find out that I can't cause you're somewhere in Paraguay quelling a revolution with a fork..."_

God this is so hard to tell her all these things, why did I? I once again noticed that tears were pooling at the end of her eyes and she was trying hard to not let them fall. I didn't know if I was supposed to say anything. And now I do know that I should have said something. Her moods switched from happy to sad in a matter of seconds and I was the cause of it. I hate myself for doing that to her.

**[VERSE 2:]**

__**Come on skinny love what happened here?  
** __**Suckle on the hope in light brassieres  
** _**My, My, My, My, My, My, My  
S** _ __**ullen load is so full, on the split**

**[CHORUS:]**

__**And I told you to be patient  
** __**And I told you to be fine  
** __**And I told you to be balanced  
** __**And I told you to be kind  
**

__**And now all your love is wasted  
** __**And who the hell was I?  
** _**And I'm breaking at the britches  
** _ __**And at the end of all your lines**

_"I'm a normal guy, who wants a normal life. And as Amazing that you are Sarah Walker, we both know that, you will never be normal..."_

God damn, you stupid arse of a moron. You KNOW she will never be normal yet you still tend to remind her you bloody idiot. She is better than normal, she is your super kick ass beautiful ninja spy. Yet you felt the need to say you want a normal girl. You FUCKING idiotic moron, why, just why?You had a chance, she wanted to tell you something then you go and say all those things and whatever she wanted to say she didn't up saying it at all. I remember what she tells me after she looks away and nods her head as if she is agreeing with me...

_"You know someday when the Intersect is out of your head and you have the life that you always wanted. You'll forget all about me..."_

She focused her gaze back on me, and I felt my heart break when she had said this. And I told her that...

_" I seriously doubt that..."_

She was going to cry. I made Sarah cry.I felt like crying myself. I heard her sniffling and her eyes were still tearing up. She puts her hand near my ear tucking my hair behind it, then moving her hand to my shoulder before telling me.

_"Come on we better get inside, they're waiting for us..."_

She grabbed my hand as she stood up, trying to help me up before she let go of my head and walked a few paces forward and stopping before my front back facing me. I saw her look up and I saw a tear fall to the ground. I get up and join her, standing side by side before walking to the front door and we both looked at each other. With sad and worried looks on our faces, like what do we do now. Having a silent conversation we came to an agreement that we smile and act like nothing happened. We both smiled and looked at the door before opening it.

El and Awesome immediately rush towards us and drags Sarah to look at the wedding dresses and I remember Awesome coming up and telling me

_"Who knows maybe you're next..."_

I immediately share an awkward laugh before I lean against the wall gazing at Sarah wondering if it will really happen and it was like she knew I was staring she immediately turned around and looked back at me and we shared a long moment before she turned away and once again left me wondering what if she was the one I was meant to be with?

**[VERSE 3 :]**

__**Who will love you?  
** _**Who will fight?  
** _ __**Who fall far behind?**

I start playing the end of the song on my guitar basically the guitar solo at the end... I don't know why this song reminded me of this moment but I knew that was when I really messed up. I wish I knew what she was thinking at that time, what she wanted to say, I still can't believe I made her cry and I know if she wasn't the strong woman I know today she would have been in tears.

I gaze out at the ocean, all of these questions still in my head. I see the waves curling ever so slightly before getting closer to the shore and pulling away. I think about those two intense kisses that she and I shared and the jealousy that I accumulated. And it makes me know for certain. I Love Sarah Walker, Always have , Always will...


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck is trying to figure out his feelings. A surprise happens towards the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be a good writer but I sure do have a wildly active imagination. I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to read/comment/Kudos. :D Also let me know what songs you would like to see featured here.

**Chuck's P.O.V**

I never felt so lost, well not as lost as this moment. I finally admitted to myself that I love her I love Sarah but she won't and can't love me back. My feelings are just useless and it will probably be very pointless to admit it to her. I can't stop how I feel towards her but I can... I can distance myself. No matter how hard it will be for me I need to do this otherwise I'd never survive

I don't know if anybody has noticed before but I'm very vulnerable when it comes to my emotions. I may scream the most girlish scream in the face of danger, and freak out when I see the sight of a needle and probably pass out when I feel it being injected into me, but my emotions. That's the one thing that leaves me on edge and leads me to make the stupidest decisions at times.

Like telling Sarah that we won't have a future together and of course making her cry. That has got to be my biggest regret so far and that was seeing her beautiful face fill with tears that were daring to fall and eventually did when she turned away. I hated myself and I still do.

I grip my guitar, looking out at the night sky wondering how could everything be so peaceful, when I am battling the inner turmoil within myself. I shift into a more comfortable position so that I can start to play the guitar again.

I think back to the time earlier that day when Bryce came back, while we were on the mission and I ended up as the waiter instead of Sarah's date. That made me pissed on the inside mostly cause I knew Casey was trying to make me more of a moron than anything else. But when I saw Sarah dancing with Bryce I realized. I'm never going to be good enough for her. She's way out of my league and I'm just a Nerd, why would she want to be with a Nerd?

I start playing the opening tune of _**"Dancing On My Own - Robyn" .**_ This was one of the songs that I changed the lyrics to suit me, I didn't change all of it but I did remember how perfectly it fit this situation.

**[VERSE: 1]**

_**Somebody said you got a new friend  
** _ _**Does he love you better than I can?  
** _ _**It's a big black, sky over my town  
** _ _**I know where you at I bet he's around  
** _ __**Yeah, it's stupid but I just gotta see it for myself**

I remember how Bryce showed up every time I tried to be alone with Sarah that day. I could never compete with him after I found out why he got me kicked out of Stanford.

He showed up when I tried to pull the Montgomery on Sarah. Showing up at her apartment door wearing my white suit jacket, carrying a single rose and a bottle of wine and of course wearing my white Chucks. I even tried to style my unruly curly hair to look even more presentable. I was feeling very confident that evening. I knocked on her door expecting for her to be alone and for us to spend time together. Only to find that when she opens her door, she has a surprised and almost relieved look on her face. While I had this huge smile on my face, thinking that maybe, just maybe I had a shot tonight. How wrong was I. Holding up the wine and the rose.

_"Chuck... Hi... Ummm"_

Bryce then opens the door with a confident smirk on his face _"Hello Chuck... Miss me?"_

I felt my smile slipping off my face. I look over to Sarah, who looks at me first then looks over to Bryce, then casting her gaze to the floor.

I was shocked I didn't know what to do, or how to react. I grip the rose and wine and gently pull it back down to my side. I look at Sarah again with the most disappointed face I could give her _"I..Uh.. I can see that I'm not supposed to be here. I should leave and leave you two alone to get back to whatever you was that you were doing."_

I turn around and start to walk away missing the look that Sarah gives to Bryce. _"Chuck! Hey Chuck, wait..."_ She calls out and I turn around as she steps into the hallway away from her apartment and Bryce.

 _"It's not what you think, he just showed up. I didn't know he was going too."_ She tries to convince me.

 _"It's okay Sarah, I have to go anyway, so I better leave now."_ I tell her in a soft almost robotic voice. I think she sensed the awkwardness and disappointment I felt.

 _"I'll see you tomorrow right?"_ she asked me with a careful gaze on her face and biting her lip a little bit. She looked so amazing and I couldn't help but give her a small sad smile.

 _"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."_ I turn back around and walk the short distance to the elevator and then to my car. I get in and start driving to Casa Bartowki. I felt so disappointed and unconfident in this moment. Also remembering I did not give her the rose or the wine. I get home and walk across the courtyard stopping to throw the rose in the trash. Taking a deep breathe in, open the door and explain to El and Awesome why I'm back so quickly.

I remembered that when I looked over at them cuddling on the couch, I knew I wanted what they have and I knew that I wanted it with Sarah. My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts, I pull it out from deep inside my pocket and see's Sarah's name flashing across the screen. I was a bit shocked. I remember El asking who was calling and I told her it was Sarah and I excused myself and went outside to the courtyard. I answered the phone and...

 _"Hey Sarah, to what do I owe this pleasure of this call."_ Hoping I didn't sound like an idiot

She giggled softly before answering in a soft, small voice not like how she usually speaks. _"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to show up and I'm going to make it up to you somehow"_

 _"No, you really don't need to."_ I tell her quickly

 _"But I really want to, we were supposed to have plans, plus you dressed up and showed up to my apartment with wine and a rose. I'm going to be over at your apartment in 10 minutes."_ She tells me

I was speechless and shocked at the same time. _"Once again, you really don't need to come here. It's okay."_ I tell her

 _"Like I said I want to, just I'll be there in 10"_ she tells me

 _"Okay... I'll see you then."_ I tell her and she ends the call.

Okay... think... maybe I can salvage this night. Umm.. now I'm going to have to set up this place. I quickly call Sparro and order a vegetarian pizza with no olives, knowing that it's Sarah's favourite and I run inside and tell El what's going on. I grab some candles and the lighter and take it outside to the courtyard. I set it down near, the fountain and I grab the patio table and pick it up and move it near the side of the courtyard. I grab two chairs and place it facing across each other. I place the candles around table and put two on the table before lighting all of them.

There isn't any heavy breezes this evening, so the candles won't go out. I go back inside and grab the wine and two glasses and set it on the table. As I was doing that Sarah shows up. I turn to look at her she out on a jacket. Standing up at my full height and I started smiling and she had smiled to a genuine one. I walk the few short strides towards her and she quickly kisses me on the cheek and then whisper's in my ear _"Ellie's watching us"_ and she steps back. I look over to see El dashing away from the window and I turn back to Sarah only to find her watching me.

I noticed that she was blushing a little bit but that could be because she's feeling warm _"Hi, so what brings you here?"_ I asked her.

 _"Like I said I wanted to apologize for the whole Bryce thing and to carry on with our evening plans. Looks like you got it all set up for us."_ She tells me while smiling softly and looking at what I had set up in the courtyard.

 _"Yeah well... I figured I could salvage the end of this night so I had to think fast. I ordered pizza too, it's on its' way."_ I tell her and she takes my hand while telling me.

 _"Let me go greet El and Awesome while we're waiting for the pizza."_ and she leads me to the door.

The pizza eventually arrived and I lead her outside. I being a gentleman of course paid for it and set it on the table before pulling back her chair so that she can sit. Once she does I take off my suit jacket and place it on the back of her chair. I sit down and ask her

_"Wine?"_

_"Yes please, so what pizza did you order?"_

She asks me while I open the wine and pour two glasses for us. _"Open it and check, it's your favourite..."_

 _"Vegetarian, no olives"_ We say in unison and we start laughing after.

 _"Thank you."_ she says while opening the pizza box

 _"What for?"_ I ask her

 _"For all this, for everything."_ she says

_"You're welcome... Well not exactly the evening I had in mind. But Bryce popping in meant calling an audible." I tell her while reaching for a slice of pizza_

_"Well a good spy knows how to think on his feet." she says while grabbing a slice also._

_"Well... I'll take credit but Sparro really did all the work" I tell her and she giggles softly making me smile._

_The smile falls from my face "So Bryce in town for business or pleasure?"_

_"I don't know why he's in town Chuck. I came home and he just showed up. We were barely past hello when you knocked."_

_"Of course yeah it's fine. You guys are both professional spies and a team." I say while looking away_ _"Chuck." she calls to catch my attention and she looks me in the eyes while saying "What Bryce and I had, is in the past." Which course made me grin at her._

_"A toast" and we grab our drinks "To a quiet evening, no missions , no fulcrum agents trying to kill us. Just you and me." she smiles and we were interrupted by Morgan_ Ugh Morgan! why did you have to interrupt us.

I hear a car door closing in the distance which snaps me out my memories and I carry on playing the song.

**[CHORUS:]**

_**I'm in the corner watching you kiss him, ohhh  
I'm right over here why can't you see me, ohh  
** _ _**I'm giving it my all  
** _ _**But I'm not the guy you're taking home, oooh  
** _ _**I keep dancing on my own  
** _ __**I keep dancing on my own.**

I flash back to later on that day with Bryce and Sarah working on the mission and me watching them flirt and kiss and mingle with the guests and I'm stuck being the waiter for everyone. I see Sarah smiling at Bryce drinking her champagne and she looked so beautiful in her red dress. Suddenly a song for the Lambada comes on and Bryce leads on to the dance floor.

**[VERSE 2:]**

_**I'm just gonna dance all night.  
** _ _**I'm all messed, I'm so outta line  
** _ _**Stilettos and broken bottles  
** _ __**I'm spinning around in circles.**

**[CHORUS:]**

_**I'm in the corner watching you kiss him, ohhh  
I'm right over here why can't you see me, ohh  
** _ **_I'm giving it my all  
_ ** _**But I'm not the guy you're taking home, oooh  
** _ _**I keep dancing on my own  
** _ __**I keep dancing on my own**

**[BRIDGE:]**

_**So far away, but still so near  
** _ _**The lights go on the music dies  
** _ _**But you don't see me standing here  
** _ __**I just came to say goodbye**

I carried on watching them, the way they danced with each other. While I was serving the guests, I was jealous but she couldn't know that. I didn't know that Sarah could dance like that both of them moving in synch. She didn't know that but as clumsy as I am and look. I can dance and was taught the lambada at some point. I only asked Awesome to teach me the Tango because I did not learn it. While watching them I pour wine over Von Hayes pants and I quickly apologize and go grab another bottle from the waiter before stopping and thinking that I should be the one out there dancing with Sarah. Another waiter comes up to me and mentions the Lambada. _"The forbidden dance"_ I tell him before seeing Bryce and Sarah making out on the dance floor. Which caused me to drop the wine and getting me into trouble.

**[CHORUS:]**

_**I'm in the corner watching you kiss him, ohh  
**_ _ **I'm giving it my all  
**_ _**But I'm not the guy you're taking home oooh  
**_ _ **I keep dancing on my own  
**_ __ **I keep dancing on my own.**

**[CHORUS:]**

_**I'm in the corner watching you kiss him, ohhh  
I'm right over here why can't you see me, ohh  
** _ **_I'm giving it my all  
_ ** _**But I'm not the guy you're taking home, oooh  
** _ _**I keep dancing on my own  
** _ __**I keep dancing on my own**

**[OUTRO:]**

**So far away but still so near**  
The lights go on the music dies  
But you don't see me standing here  
I just came to say goodbye...

I play the end of the tune on my guitar. I'm not going to be that guy that's guaranteed but I can prove to her that I can be there for her. I can be the one she can rely on and trust. The person she can come home to. But as long as I'm the intersect we can't do anything.

I hear a sniffle behind me and I turn around to see who it was and what I saw shocked me.

"Sarah?!"

She was wearing her leather jacket, black jeans , blue top and her black and white low cut Chuck Taylors. Her hair was curled a bit and she looked beautiful. But what stunned me was her red eyes and nose.

"What are you doing here." I ask her while quickly placing my guitar down scrambling to stand up

"I...I came to find you" She tells me before casting her gaze down on the ground. I heard her sniff again

"Hey, Hey Come here. What's wrong Sarah." I ask while opening my arms

She steps quickly into my arms, wrapping herself around me, holding me tight and burying her head into my neck. She lets out a sigh before saying. "I couldn't find you, we need to talk. About us, about everything."

I recover quickly holding her tight. "What about us?" I ask her cautiously

"You have a really beautiful voice, you didn't tell me you could sing or play the guitar for that matter." She says trying to avoid what she really wants to say.

"Yeah well it never came up. Do you want to sit, I'll play something for you if you would like?" I tell her not wanting to scare her away knowing that she will say whatever she needs to over time.

"That sound like a good idea." she says before sitting down ,crossed legged. I join her, sitting right beside her, grabbing my guitar and placing it on my lap. "I liked the song you played before... I mean it when I say that you have a beautiful voice." She says

"Yeah... well you're beautiful in general." I mutter under my breathe and I think she heard me cause I heard a giggle escaping her mouth.

"Why thank you... Was it meant for me?" she asks softly while gazing at my facing before looking at the ocean.

"Let me play the next song and you can be the judge of that." I tell her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I suck at writing. Yes, yes I know :)
> 
> Mmmkayyyy Byeeeeee *wink*


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp looks like we get a look into Sarah's mind and Chuck's in this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back at it with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to read/Comment. So I made this whole thing set just after Chuck and Cole are about to be shot at and Sarah saves them.

**Still Chuck's P.O.V**

"Okay, sure Chuck. Wait before you start I... I..." she says stuttering

"You what?" I ask gently not wanting to push her.

"I... Please sing for me." she says hastily before

"Okay, I will... What's wrong Sarah?" I ask while looking at her and thinking about, how I told myself that I'm supposed to distancing myself from her ,but as soon as I saw her especially like this all my thoughts about that flew out the window.

I hear her sniff again. "I'm sorry...I'll explain after"

So I think of a song that fits us and our situation and start playing the opening tune of _**"Say Something - A Great Big World ft Christina**_ **Aguilera."** Hopefully this gets my point across to her...

"I like the melody so far. I heard the end of it on the radio and I really liked it, but I never found out the name. What is the song called?" she asks me in a soft tone. I tell her the name just before I start singing.

**[CHORUS:]**

__**Say Something, I'm giving up on you**  
I'll be the one, if you want me too  
And anywhere I, would have followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

"Chuck..." she calls out to me in a soft voice. I look at her but I don't stop singing to reply. She has a sad look on her like she knows where I'm going with this.

**[VERSE 1:]**

__**And I'm feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I knew nothing at all...**

* * *

**Sarah's P.O.V**

_Damn it Chuck where did you go._ I thought angrily while driving around like a maniac trying to find him. Tears fall down my face and I quickly wipe them away hoping that I don't look like I've had a mental break down.

 _That's exactly what happened you idiot._ That voice inside my head trying to irritate me. Thanks for calling myself an idiot. Great now I'm arguing with myself I sound like a crazy person. Imagine if Chuck had to hear about this, he'll grin at first with that handsome smile and ask me what's wrong, whilst comforting me.

 _Handsome smile?_ Shut up! _No he is handsome in general and such a kind hearted and gentle soul. Everything that I'm not. Damn it where are you?_

He just went off grid after Casey and I saved him and Cole. He said he's fine, and while I tended to Cole. Casey helped him stand up, he quickly stated that he had to go and that he was going to Ellie before she got off shift at the hospital again. I tired stopping him saying that we had briefing and he told me that it's more important and with a dejected look on his face ,he left, walking slowly because of his cast. He didn't take the Nerd Herd and he switched off his phone. He also wasn't wearing the watch that could track him. He had left it on the bed when we checked.

I just thought he was going to Ellie, that's what we told Beckman at briefing when she asked where he was and she was okay. Then Cole and I talked before he left and he offered me a chance to go with him. The talk is what started my wreck. Of course I would never go, I could never leave my Chuck. _My Chuck...I just called him mine. Oh my god... I feel like I'm claiming my prize by calling him that._

I remember telling Cole the exact same words that he told me the other day _"When you meet somebody you care about, it's just hard to walk away."_

And I meant it, I truly did. I care for Chuck a lot and I hope he knows that. I wanted to move in with him, and live together, start OUR lives together. That was genuine despite our circumstances for deciding to move in together.

I need to think to clear my head, so I can find Chuck and bring him home. I told Casey I'd find him and bring him back and if he doesn't hear from me in the next few hours we'll search for him together before informing Beckman.

 _Where the hell, would Chuck go..._ I checked the Buy More surveillance and I didn't see him anywhere I went over to Casa Bartowski as Chuck calls it and he wasn't there and that's when I spotted the watch on the bed. So I hopped into my car, driving around to find him.

Wait... Need to clear thoughts... _He's at the BEACH!_

Luckily I was nearby so I just sped up to my destination. It was late so there was barely anyone at the beach. Only a few drunk stragglers, and there was one car parked there. _Is that Chuck's car?._ Despite not knowing if it is his I park next to it. I get out the car and shut the door and I immediately spot Chuck sitting on the sand near the ocean.

He's wearing a leather jacket and has what seems to be a guitar in his hand and I can here a soft melody followed by Chuck's voice. I start walking up to him in a trance and the lyrics the way he sings and plays the guitar. It breaks my heart.

I knew he was talking about Bryce and I on that mission. And how heartbroken he was that day always coming second place to Bryce. I wanted Chuck to be my date that night, him to flirt and kiss me. Him to dance the Lambada with me. Not Bryce. Bryce proved to me that day that Chuck is more important and always will be.

I had tears streaming down my face throughout the entire song that Chuck played. Just reminiscing on my thoughts. He could really play professionally if he wanted to.

_I wonder why he never told me about this... Probably because I'm a spy and I won't stick around long enough to be here for me or he thinks I could never love him back. Woah wait LOVE? okay what's happening to me. I'm known as the Ice Queen at work despite having a relationship with Bryce and well hanging with Carina and the other girls. I have to tell Chuck. He needs, no he deserves to know._

The song was beautifully played and I heard what I assume to be the end of the tune and I quickly wipe my face and I ended up sniffing trying to compose myself. But I was failing I really was.

That shocked Chuck and it made him turn around to look at him, I could see it in his face like he didn't expect for me to be here or come find him. He said my name and he scrambled to get up after he placed his guitar which looked stunningly beautiful and a bit unique I might say. The dark colour contrasting with the sand. He gazed at me with an awe and shocked expression before he asked what I was doing here.

I replied to him stuttering a bit at the beginning of my sentence trying to figure out what I wanted to say to him. _Since when do I stutter?_ It caused me to cast my gaze down and not look him in the eye, also sniffing again because well the tears want to come out.

His voice breaks my thoughts and causes me to look at him, he asked what was wrong and then he opened his arms in a hug motion before calling me to him. It took me a split second to realize that my body acted on it's own accord. And I was wrapping myself up in his arms, holding him tight and burying my head into the crook of his neck. He's so much taller than me and I'm already so tall and I love that about him. Even when I wear my highest of heels, he is still taller.

It made me sigh, in the good relaxed way, wrapped in the comfort of his arms taking in his body heat. I answer him back telling him that we need to talk about us and about everything. He then proceeds to ask what about us

I ignore what he asked me not ready to answer him fully yet. So instead I change the subject and compliments his voice and asked about the guitar. He knew what I was trying to do so instead he tells me that it never came up and he asks if I want to sit and that if he could play something for me.

I agree quickly of course, knowing that I would need to leave his embrace sooner or later. I quickly do that and sit down crossed legged pulling my jacket closer to my chest because it's getting chillier as the night fades on. He sits down next to me and pulls his guitar on to his lap. I tell him while looking at him, that I liked the song he played before and I really meant it because he has such a beautiful voice.

I heard him mutter under his breathe, "Yeah well you're beautiful in general..."

A giggle escapes my mouth before I can stop it ,because he's so sweet even when he doesn't need to be. I thank him softly, first before gazing out at the ocean, taking in how breath-taking and amazing the night sky and the ocean looks. Curiously I ask if it was about me, meaning the song. To which he replies to let him play the next song and I can be the judge.

So naturally before he starts playing I try to start telling him how I really feel but I couldn't form the words. He asks me gently what I was trying to say and I try again but stop after the first word, the rest refusing to come out. So I quickly tell him to sing for me.

He tells me that he will before asking me what's wrong again and I look over to find him looking at me with a gazed filled with worry and concern, his eyes telling me that he's a bit hurt and angry and what seems to... _Is that love?_

I sniff again unable to stop myself and I apologize before telling him that I'll explain after just wanting his voice to comfort me again.

He starts playing a song I heard once on the radio it has a beautiful melody that's played on a piano. I heard the end of it once before when I was in my car and it was playing on the radio. I never found out the name but I really liked it and knew that it was a sad love song. For Chuck to be playing it for me...

"I like the melody so far. I heard the end of it on the radio and I really liked it, but I never found out the name. What is the song called?" I asked him in a soft tone.

"Say Something by A Great Big World featuring Christina Aguilera." He tells me before he continues to play and he starts singing.

 **** _Say Something, I'm giving up on you_  
I'll be the one, if you want me too  
And anywhere I, would have followed you  
Say Something, I'm giving up on you

"Chuck..." I call out to him in a soft voice, tears prickling the corner of my eyes. His voice while sounding beautiful, it also sounded so broken and hurt and it was filled with so much emotion that hurt me. The lyrics... He just started and it already relates to the two of us. I know the truth, I know he wants to be with me. I know that he wants me to say something and I know that he would follow me wherever I go if I wanted him there. But I don't want him to give up on me just yet... He looks over to me and carries on singing, not stopping to answer me.

****_And I'm feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I knew nothing at all_

I sit next to him listening to the words he's saying, my heart breaking at the raw emotion coming off him. I stare at him, not in a creepy way. Just trying to let him know that I care and that I am listening and paying attention the message he's trying to get across.

_**And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
** _ __**Just starting to crawl**

I'm learning to love to Chuck. You're teaching me, I've never been good at relationships but our fake cover one means so much more to me then you would ever realize. The tears start falling and rolling down my cheek.

 __ **Say Something, I'm giving up on you**  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say Something, I'm giving up on you

"Don't give up on me" I tell him softly and he pauses for a bit sending me an intense stare, like he's trying to question me and find answers.

__**And I swallow my pride  
You're the one that I Love  
And I'm saying goodbye**

_He loves me... He LOVES me?! Oh Chuck._ "Chuck...don't... don't give up on me or say goodbye yet." I tell him before crying even harder. I hesitate to wrap my arms around him or at least touch him but in the end I keep my hands on my lap.

 **** _Say Something, I'm giving up on you_  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say Something, I'm giving up on you

**_Say Something, I'm giving up on you  
Say Something..._ **

He plays the end of the song. The entire time he played he never took his eyes off me and I'm sitting here crying my eyes out. I need to explain, I need to tell him. He also has tears at the corners of his eyes but he didn't cry.

"I'm sorry" I mouth at him refusing to speak until I've calmed down. He always brings out these emotions in me that I've never experienced with another person before.

He places the guitar on the left side of him. And he gathers me into his arms "It's okay, calm down... we need to talk." He whispers into my ear whilst rubbing my back and comforting me.

After a minute or so I did calm down enough to speak. So I wipe my face and look over at him. "I'm sorry Chuck. I really am" I tell him softly

"What are you sorry for?..." he asks me gently still rubbing circles on my back. His embrace just as warm as before he looks at me with worry and what is now confirmed to be love in his eyes. I've never seen this soft side of him before and I must admit I do like it.

"I'm sorry for breaking down and crying at this moment, I'm sorry for being so needy right now. I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I'm sorry for everything." I tell him

"Sarah, it's okay really. You couldn't help but break down. It shows you're human and not a robot without feelings." A watery giggle escapes my lips. "Ah there's that alluring laugh of hers." He tells me with a smile, before moving his right hand to my cheek to wipe away the tears with his thumb.

"You don't need to apologize Sarah. I just want you to be straight and honest with me. That's all I want." he tells me his hand caressing my cheek.

"And that is what you will get Chuck... You deserve it. I hate hearing you sound so broken and confused. And right now you're calm and I'm messed up. I will tell you everything. Just don't leave me, don't give up and never say goodbye. Most of all Trust Me Chuck."

"I Trust You with all my heart Sarah." he replies confidently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddddd... the third chapter is up. Just a reminder and disclaimer I don't own any of the songs that I use in this story. So...  
> I hoped you enjoyed it. Took me long to write for some reason. Probably because I was distracted by so many things XD  
> Anywayyyyy... Please read/comment and let me know how I can approve  
> Also let me know what songs I can use and tell me your ideas that you would want to see in the future chapters.  
> Oh and also my story is on FF.net so if it looks familiar that's where you've seen it. and I'm saying this because I was not stealing any ideas from any stories
> 
> Mmmkayyyyy Byeeeeee *wink*


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is what's happening in the story so far. Life has been a bit hectic. I literally have no free time anymore. But yeah I'm trying to update as much as I can, whenever I can. I hope you like it XD. I have so many ideas for so many new stories , but I don't know if I should start it? Thoughts? Please read/review. I'm so stressed out.
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Chuck, nor do I own the songs I use.

** Sarah's P.O.V: **

_He trusts me? He really trusts me. Do I trust him? Of course I do. He's Chuck. The sweetest, most caring I know. The guy I lov... I mean like a lot. There's that word again. Do I really love Chuck?_

"I...I trust you too Chuck." I tell him as I look into his eyes. To prove that I really mean it, no lies. God what's it with me and not getting what I want to say out.

"That's good, that's really good." he chuckles softly. "Sarah what's running through that amazing mind of yours"

"You are Chuck, us together for real. No more secrets and no more lies" I reply without thinking looking out towards the ocean.

"Wha?...Me? Us? Together, No secrets or lies? Real?" he says in a breathless shocked way.

"Huh, what did I just say that out loud?" coming out of my thoughts.

"Yes, you did. Look I'm going to say something and I want to know how you really feel after this." he says suddenly.

"Go ahead Chuck I'm listening..." I shift my body so that I'm still facing the ocean but I'm also able to look at Chuck properly without straining my neck. Wanting to give him my full attention.

"Sarah... I might not know your real name although I do know your middle name is Lisa. I may not know much of your past, and where you came from and I may not know much of what made you the person today. But I do know you. I know that you hate olives, how you like vegetarian pizza with no olives and that when you do eat pizza that has olives, you pick it out each and every time.  
I know that you're very skilled in the field of spying you're in. That you're good at anything you put your mind to like shooting. That you always have knives on you and are a great marksman never missing when you throw a knife. Or darts seriously you're so skilled, teach me." I giggle at what he says a bit of tears forming in my eyes, nodding at his request.

"I know that you're extremely fit and work out a lot. You're really beautiful and what balances it out is your mind. My god you're smart and that amazes me. You don't realize it. You truly extraordinary. You have the most intense blue eyes, that I love staring into to, it's like the ocean and the sky mixed into it at the same time. What I'm trying to say is that I Love You, and I know that you might never return my feelings and that we might never be together and that you probably don't even think of me in this way and you're also totally creeped out and want nothing to do with me, I mean who would love a nerd like... oomphhh."

I cut off his rambling by grabbing his tie and pulling him towards me, before closing my eyes and kissing him. Before he had time to respond fully I pull back slowly. He looks like he still kissing me, he looks so cute and I just want to run my hands through that curly hair of his. He opens his eyes and stares at me intently. Like he's questioning me. His normally light hazel and gold eyes looked more darkened than usual.

"You were spiralling I had to." I say shyly "I Love You too Chuck." I say with no hesitance in my voice this time, waiting for his response. The ball in his court now

I watch as his stare grows softer before he breaks out into to the brightest grin that I love seeing on him. Before he grabs my cheeks and pulls me closer and kisses me softly and gently. Unlike all the other guys I've kissed. I smile into the kiss and I can feel him returning the gesture. Mentally I make a note in my head to have him smile at me like this at least once a day. My hands were still gripping his tie, slowly I move my one hand to wrap around the, top of his neck playing with the curls that sat there. He moves his hand down to my side and pulls me in closer. I moan softly. He responds by kissing me just a bit harder but still softly not pushing me to do what I don't want to do.

It's like he's giving me an option of out, like I can leave whenever I want to. I wont of course I cant leave him. Not now, not ever. He starts to pull away softly and as soon as our lips are detached with a soft pop he says "Sarahhh..." breathily and I lean my forehead against his and stare into his eyes.

"I mean it Chuck, I really do. Today I broke down because I thought I lost you this week and it hurt, it hurt so much when I realized that I was pushing you away instead of bringing you close. I love you so much Chuck and I don't know how I survived so long without you. You make me feel whole, wanted and loved instead of someone who's broken and cold. You make me feel special and I... I would fight for you, to stay as long as I can..." this time he cuts me off with a quick kiss.

"Breathe Sarah, I love you always have. But where does this leave us?" he asks quietly still a bit unsure.

"Remember I said no secrets, no lies?" he nods slowly. "I meant it, I'm going to tell you everything, from the start. It might take time and even more for me to open up but if you're willing to listen. I'll tell you."

"I want you to and I have all the time in the world for you. I don't want to push you and force you to tell me everything." he says before he looks away. I bring up my other hand to move his face back to the position it was in before.

Looking into his eyes "Hey, I want to okay?" He nods again.

"Where does leave us?" he asks

"Where you want us to be left" I tell him

"You know how I feel about you, you know I've loved you for a while now and I would do anything for you. I'd follow you anywhere you want me to. I want us to be together."

I kiss him " I want us to be together to..."

He grins at me "Does that make you my girlfriend?" I laugh at him

"Of course you goof" I shake my head at him whilst still laughing. "But I'm your goof now. You can't trade me in, to late now" he replies

"What are we 5 now? Yeah you're mine." I smile brightly at him. He grins back "No if we were five we won't be able to do this." he says before pulling me in for another kiss. My god I could spend all day just doing this and I won't get tired of it. We pull away.

"Why weren't we doing this before?" I nod agreeing with him "Sarah what about Beckman and the rules? We won't be able to be together unless..." He trails off

"Unless what Chuck?" I ask eager and curious to know what he wants to say.

"Unless we fool them. We pretend..." he trails off again into his thoughts

"Chuck babe focus." I snap my fingers, the words rolling of my tongue.

"Woah, wait you just called me babe." he says in a bit of a shocked way

"I'm sorry, I always wanted to do that." I say shyly hoping I'm not going red. "Is that a little blush I see?" he asks and I immediately duck my head. "Hey don't worry you look adorable." I grin softly thinking _Why does he bring out all these emotions from me, I supposed to be a hardened spy and not show emotions. Yet Chuck puts me under a spell I can't get out of. He's amazing wow. I truly do love him._

"I like it when you call me babe, you seem like a babe to me too, as well as beautiful, gorgeous, honey, sweetie...sexy" he says the last one with a smirk

"Hmmm, you're too sweet." I tell him before moving his hair out of his face.

"Sweet? Golly gee thanks for making me feel like I'm 8" he says "We've been over this not 5 or 8 for that matter." I tell him

"Now back to what you were saying..." I ask

"Oh yeah, that. Sarah, why don't you move in with me. I mean we were supposed to do that anyway. Why not make it official. It will make it easier to hide our relationship from Beckman and also with us together there would be no need for bugs in the apartment?" he says

"Wow, Chuck that is a good idea, fooling them outside of our apartment might be a bit hard. But we can just say that Ellie and Awesome as well as everyone else were starting to become suspicious and we would be left alone. This could work Chuck!" I reply excitedly

"So it's settled then, we're together and moving in together?" He says with the same amount of excitement in his body language and voice as me.

"It's official." I say before jumping into his lap and wrapping my arms around him. He pulls me into a tight hug before kissing me passionately. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt His teeth gently tugging on the bottom of my lip causing me to part my ,mouth and his tongue probing slightly before gently slipping into my mouth. Our tongues caught in a battle of twisting frenzy trying to dominate. We pull apart after a while because our lungs were screaming for some oxygen.

"Woah that was some kiss!" he exclaims. "And there's going to be many more where that came from." I tell him

"I Love You Sarah Walker..."

"I Love You Too Chuck Bartowski..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hereeeeeee'ssss chapter 4, I hoped you like it and im sorry for the delay. Life is hectic at the moment. Anyway this chapter is different and there's no songs featured so yeah. I will develop everyone more and the story will have more depth. Also I apologize for the shorter chapter... OH!
> 
> Don't forget to read/review. criticism is welcome
> 
> Mmmkayyyyy Byeeeeee *wink*

**Author's Note:**

> And herrrrreeee's the finished chapter I hope you enjoy what I have so far . I apologise for the long A/N's so please Read/Comment/Kudos let me know what you think and how I can improve I accept the criticism.  
> Mmmkayyy byeeee *wink*


End file.
